Tea and Kyptonite
by hoshiko2kokoro
Summary: America learns of the new Superman actor and has to voice his opinion to England.  For day 2 of the Sweethearts Week at usxuk. Prompt was: Fic or art must feature aspects of pop culture from either the US, the UK, or both.


"England!"

Said nation looked up from his crochet work to see a fuming America storming up to him. He was sitting on his couch, quietly tending to his work. America had made it across the room as the door he had just burst through slammed behind him. Now, England knew the different between when America was truly mad- politics or a war- and when the boy was just mad to get attention. It was the latter.

Setting aside his crochet, England calmly asked, "To what do I owe the pleasure, America?"

America slammed down an entertainment magazine on the table before England. "This! What is this?"

England glanced at the cover. "E Weekly?"

America blushed in anger. He pointed at the cover with the photo of Henry Cavill. Under him were the words "Meet The New Superman!" and "Exclusive Interview!" England raised an eyebrow.

"This! This is a tragedy!" America began to flail his arms about as he paced. It was then England noticed that America had a Superman shirt on. "There can't be a…a…uh…a BRITT playing MY superhero! It's bad enough that Captain America is being filmed HERE, but I forbid this!"

England shook his head, silently offended that America was reacting this way because one of his own had been selected to play in his movie. Still, he kept his head. "America, I had nothing to do with this. Why don't you take it up with your Hollywood that you love so much?"

"No, it totally is your fault!" America kept pacing, making England dizzy just watching him. He picked back up his crochet. "Superman is American and his name is Superman, not Smashing Gent!"

England chocked on something between laughter and shock. "I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me! It just doesn't work! He gets his power from the sun!" America waved his hand out towards where it was pouring down rain and had been for a solid week. "There's no way he could be anything but as pale and sticky as you!"

England flushed, standing up. "America, stop that. There is no need to insult me because of this. It's just a movie."

America was relentless. "But he stands for the American way which means flying on the right side of the road."

"Oh come off of it, America!" England shook his head. "I may not be into comic book stories as much as you, but I do enjoy some of the stories. Before you went and insulted me, I was actually quite touched that your people have put one of my boys in a movie of yours, and as a hero, no less."

"What does that mean?" America had finally stopped moving to stop and stare at England.

"It means your people seem to be getting over the idea that I'm the bad guy," England started. His face suddenly felt hot, though. "I haven't forgotten, nor forgiven your Star Wars for making all the villains British."

America laughed like a little dork. "Oh yeah."

England sighed, crossing his arms. "If I didn't know any better I'd say…you were going soft on me."

"Huh?" America was caught off guard and blushed. He fixed his glasses, even though they didn't need fixing, and messed with his shirt. "W-well, I mean, you know. Most of my people have taken a notice in your culture. You've always been helpful to us since WWII and… you know… It just happens. Hey, but you guys are soft with my guys too!"

England chuckled, enjoying seeing America become a bucket of bashful emotions. It was rare so England was going to soak it all up while he could.

"Yes, well it seems we've found a mutual connection again."

America laughed again and sat down, his anger fully subsided. Still, he turned the magazine upside down. "Well, I'm totally not going to start crocheting and having tea time at two every day like you guys, but I will give you better spots in my movies."

England sat next to America, smiling in disbelief. "Well thank the heavens for that. I'm not sure what I would have done if you hadn't given me that much."

America grinned and put his hands behind his head, his feet reclining on England's coffee table. "Yeah, I know. I'm just that awesome. Hey, you know we should go see the premier together."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" England asked with a coy smile. He picked back up his work, willing to ignore the small blush forming on his face.

"Yeah. Yeah I totally am." America then put an arm around England's shoulder, resting his head on him. "Totally can't wait."

* * *

_Hoshiko2_'s cents: Here's day two! Originally I was ecstatic to see this prompt because I wanted to put the Beetles in (huge fan), but I couldn't think of a THING! Orz

Then I saw The Colbert Report and landed on this idea. It was too good to pass up. In fact, many of America's lines come from him. Just watch here http: / / www. colbertnation .com /full-episodes/ wed-february-2-2011-sean-kelly and skip to the second section. See ya tomorrow!


End file.
